FHFIF Rewritten - Serenity's Story
by trashboat2k16
Summary: This is the original show, rewritten with an OC. Serenity is a Pikachu friend with bright orange eyes. She is kind, protective, and adds her own splash of personality to the regular gang. But Serenity has a secret... something that she fears would be a complete disaster to all the friends if they ever found out... (OC x main char involved \ (ツ) / also available on Wattpad)
1. Prolouge

Lightning cracked in the air, followed by booming thunder a second later. Wind howled over the dark town, rustling tree branches and stirring puddles of water. In the thickness of the night, a single voice was heard. There, underneath glistening streetlights, was a young boy, golden hair swept over his eyes. He was wearing an expensive-looking maroon tunic. His black dress pants and shoes shone silver in the moonlight, his hair and shirt saturated with rainwater. He held a single item in his hand; a knife the size of a hairbrush. It gleamed threateningly under the bright light, as the boy loomed over a cowering figure. It shivered from both the cold and fear, staring up at him with piercing orange eyes, which were raw with fear. Though terrified, she managed to curl her lips into a snarl, baring her teeth up at the boy. He did the same, fits tightly clenched at his sides. "You fool!" He spat, with no attempt to keep his voice lowered in the midst of the sleeping town. "I created you, I brought you into this world to take orders, and yet you still defy me?" He kicked her in the ribs, sending the small shadow flying into a steel fence. The pain exploded inside her chest and her eyes stung with tears, but her sneer held strong. "Stop... I can't let this happen anymore!" She rasped, voice hoarse with emotion. "You may have created me, but I am not a possession. I am your _friend_... not a slave." He knew exactly what she had meant by that. With a sudden burst of malice, he hissed: "Idiot! I created you with a purpose, and you have proven that you aren't worthy to command the roles I gave to you." He kicked her again, and her head flew back into the fence. Her vision blurred, and she slid onto the wet sidewalk. "Don't you see? You aren't special, you never were. Being the first doesn't grant special treatment." Above her, the boy raised the knife, poised to stab. Her eyes were wide, yet she couldn't bring herself to attack him. _Imaginary instinct..._ she thought. It was going to kill her. But something... changed in the boy's posture. His hand slightly trembled. Just when she got a rush of newfound hope: "No. I will do worse than killing you." He turned away, not letting her stare into his face like she was. "No. Despite it all, I'll let you live. But don't think you're getting off the hook for betraying me." He then smiled, and the friend couldn't recognize the face looming in front of her anymore. "I will tell the others to kill you if you try to return. I doubt you will be able to last very long alone. If you do manage to survive, then know that I will return for you one day. Perhaps then I'll have changed my mind about releasing you. If not..." He turned to face back the way they had came. "I'll just have to kill you myself." He walked away, becoming nothing more than a shadow as the night seemed to swallow him whole. The girl heaved herself to her paws, still dizzy from the impact. She tried to walk, which quickly turned into a crawl. _I have to try... I used to hear stories of a safe haven for friends like me._ Her legs quivered with every step. _I just have to to try... to get to the Home._


	2. House of Bloo's - Part 1

In a small, average-sized apartment, tension filled the air. The room felt thick with fear and suspense. Slowly, from behind the couch, the head of a young boy peeked out. That head belonged to a boy named Mac, with chestnut-colored hair and dark black eyes. He wore a long sleeved white t-shirt with black speckles. On top of that, he wore a thick red sweater and a dark green backpack. He had tan, baggy pants that came down to his ankles, and black-and-white shoes. Next to him, another head emerged from the backside of the couch. This head belonged to Blooregard Q. Kazoo, or Bloo for short. He was simply a blue blob, almost shaped like a rounded door, with stubby arms and small black pupils like Mac's. Silently, the pair quickly glanced around the room, checking for any sign of danger. Behind them, a shadowy figure slowly crept up on the two, with an evil grin on his face. When he got close enough, both boy and blob slowly made eye contact, both having the same thought at once:

 _Run._

With a loud scream, both boys scrambled over the couch and ran down the hallway, hearts pulsing with fear. A much older boy named Terrence was not too far behind them, Mac's mean-spirited older brother. Between pants, he called out, "Wait! Stop," shaking his fist menacingly in their direction. "I just wanna PUNCH you!"

Fearfully, Bloo cried out, "Watch your back, Mac! He's gaining on us-" He was abruptly cut off with a quick slug from Terrence, which he managed to dodge, with a cry of " _Woah!_ " The fist missed both boys and smashed into the wall, creating a large hole in it's place. "Ooooohhh," Terrence called out as the pair raced away, "I'm telling Mooooom!"

Mac and Bloo began running in circles around the couch, with Terrence hot on their heels. Still running, Bloo looked over to the boy. "Mac?" he asked, occasionally glancing behind to see if the bull behind them had gotten any closer. "Yeah?" Mac replied, doing the same. "Your brother," Bloo began, nearly tripping over the foot of the couch. "Yeah?" Mac answered, quickly steadying his friend before they both got captured.

"Is a," Bloo continued.

"Uh huh?"

"Big," Bloo replied with a smile.

"Right,"

"Fat,"

"Yeah?"

"Doofus!" was Bloo's answer, while they both picked up speed. Mac laughed in response, and that only made Terrence madder. "Shut up, you..." Terrence shouted, still thinking of what to say.

"Yeah?" came Bloo's calm response.

"You..."

"C'mon!"

"You..." Suddenly, a grin came to Terrence's face as he came up with the perfect comeback. " _Bloo_ fus!"

Normally, Bloo would have shrugged off any of Terrence's dim-witted insults, because there were simply other things to worry about. _This_ one, however, made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Bloofus? _Bloofus?_ " he echoed in disbelief, while Mac angrily stomped up beside him.

"He's Blooregard Q. Kazoo, and you know it, _Terrence._ " Mac spat, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Right, right!" Bloo rambled, counting off on his non-existent fingers. "Or Blooey, Bloo the Bloodude, El Blooderino, or, hey, why not just _Bloo_?" Bloo mockingly turned to Terrence. "But seriously man, _Bloofus?_ " he said with a laugh. "How stupid can you get?"

"Look!" Terrence jabbed a finger in their faces and cut loose. "No _stupid_ imaginary friend of my _stupid_ little brother is gonna tell me how _stupid_ I am, 'cause I KNOW just how _stupid_ I-" Terrence quickly cut himself off when he saw Mac and Bloo's wobbly smiles, barely keeping themselves from laughing at what Terrence had almost admitted.

" _Shut up!_ " Terrence screamed in anger, and leaped at both of them. Screams of pain and insults flurried out of their mouths as the three tumbled on the floor. With an evil laugh, Terrence bolted out from behind the couch, with both a struggling Mac and Bloo in a headlock.

"Well, well, well," Terrence said, with a firm grip on both boys. "Look what I have here; it's Mr. Destructo," Terrence lifted Mac higher off the ground and shook him. "And his evil pal, Breaky!" He did the same to Bloo, and laughed. "Mom is gonna be SO mad when she sees what you two have done!"

"We didn't do anything!" Bloo exclaimed, with a fearful look at Mac. "Oh, no?" Terrence asked, and then quickly thrust Bloo towards the nearest object. This object happened to be a lamp, which smashed to the ground in a thousand pieces.

"Breaky, how could you?" Terrence mocked, still holding Bloo tight under his arm. "No Mr. Destructo, don't do it!" He pleaded, driving Mac into a pile of CDs.

"Stop it, Terrence!" Mac protested, still fighting to escape Terrence's grip. "But I'M not doing anything, it's..." Terrence flung both boys into the air and screeched, "Mr. Destructo and Breaky! They've gone CRAZY!" He then proceeded to smash the pair into any object within arm's reach, creating a trail of destruction across the entire house, laughing like a super villain.

Bloo was unsure of what to do at first, but then he quickly caught a glance of a vase perched at the top of a shelf. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he began laughing along with Terrence, much to Mac's dismay. "This rules, I love breakin' stuff!" He shouted. "Breaky break more, break more!" He begged, pointing to the vase.

"Bloo, no!" Mac pleaded, still being flung around by Terrence. "Quiet, you!" Bloo shushed, once again pointing to the vase. "Terrence, the cabinet!"

Three faces looked up at the vase, two full of awe, one full of fear. Terrence charged toward the cabinet and threw Bloo all the way to the top. Eagerly, Bloo picked up the vase and held it gingerly over the edge. "Don't do it!" Mac cried in despair. "Shut up!" Terrence hissed at his brother. "Do it, do it!"

"Sorry, Mac," Bloo grinned, "Hate to BREAK it to ya, but," He flung the vase off the side of the cabinet with a satisfying CRASH. Bloo hopped off his podium, standing next to a dazed Terrence with vase shards on his head. "... Your brother is a big fat doofus!" Bloo finished with a smile.

For a moment they were silent, taking in their victory full of pride. Then, they both began dancing and laughing and cheering around the house, amazed at their cleverness. Unfortunately for them, this was exactly when Mac's mother arrived, carrying full bags of groceries.

And what a sight it was, Mac and Bloo dancing in the middle of a destroyed living room with a collapsed Terrence right beside them. The boys didn't even notice her arrival until she shouted their names.

"Mac! Bloo!" was her shocked cry, startling the pair out of their wits. "Mom, it's not what you-" Mac quickly attempted to explain himself, and Bloo instantly jumped in. "Yeah, Terrence was the one who-" Both of them were cut off when Terrence bolted upright, dusting shards off of his head.

"Mommy, mommy!" He cried, fake tears in his eyes. "Mac and Bloo were mean to me!" He then raced towards her and threw his arms around her waist. "I was being a good boy looking after my sweet little brother, when all of a sudden his crazy imaginary friend Bloo went insane and started to tear the house part!" He wailed, turning to face the accused culprits.

"I tried to stop them, but then Mac joined in and they started beating on me!" He cried, while a dumbstruck Mac and Bloo stared in astonishment. "If you hadn't come home there's no telling what they would have done to me!" He buried his face in her skirt, trying to make his voice sound tearful. "Oh, thank you for saving me, mommy!" He finished with a sob.

"WHAT?" Mac screamed in anger, and Bloo threw his hands up in the air. "That is SO NOT what happened! Terrence-" Mac's mother cut him off before he could finish. "Is the oldest, and is in charge of this house while I am not at home." She said, while Terrence nodded along. "Ha!" He turned to Mac and Bloo with a smug grin on his face, but she wasn't finished yet. "Which is why I expect him to act like the oldest and set a good example by TELLING THE TRUTH."

Terrence whipped around, eyes widening in surprise, while Mac and Bloo echoed a loud "HA!" in response. "But mommy," he whined, "I WAS telling the-" but his mother wouldn't let him finish. "Terrence, you expect me to believe that's 13 year old boy was overpowered by an eight year old and his cute little imaginary friend?" She asked, turning toward her other son.

"Yeah, Mac's a wimp!" Bloo happily agreed. "And Bloo's spineless!" Mac added, while Bloo demonstrated by wriggling himself around until he could be mistaken for a cylinder of blue jelly.

"But Mom," Terrence moaned. His mother let out s long sigh, and said, "Terrence, I've had a long day, and I'm too tired to deal with your made up sob stories. Just go to your room," she ordered. Terrence looked like he was about to protest, but then turned around and sulked off to his room, giving both boys a death glare. Both Mac and Bloo erupted in joyous laughter, crying out "Mama, mama!" and sticking out their tongues.

"Mac, Bloo, that's enough!" His mother snapped. Both pointed at Terrence's door. "But-" Mac stammered, and Bloo followed up with a "Terrence-", but Mac's mother didn't want to hear it. "... Is not the only one at fault here!" She finished for them. "I'm sick of you three always fighting." She looked ready to say more, but then sighed again and said slowly, "We need to talk."

"Okay, sure." Bloo said, preparing himself for the routine "fighting is bad" speech. "C'mon, Mac," he began, but Mac's mother silenced him. "No, Bloo. I need to talk with Mac - alone."

Mac hung his head and followed his mother to her room, with Bloo giving him reassuring pats on the back. "Don't worry Mac, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere!" He promised, and the door shut closed. Despite his confidence, he felt his shoulders slump as he wondered what the big deal was.

"Now, Mac," his mother began. "You know how tired I am of you three fighting." Mac began his signature protest; "But it's Terrence! He always picks on me and treats me like a baby!" Mac's mother pressed on. "And why do you think he does that?" She asked. "Because he's a jerk!" Mac spat defiantly. "Well, yes," his mother said with a laugh, "but can you think of any other reasons?" When Mac couldn't, she added, "Maybe because of Bloo?"

Instantly, Mac perked up. "Bloo? Why?" he asked, completely confused. "Because, Mac," she continued, almost sounding regretful. "You're eight years old, and you still have your imaginary friend!" Mac stared back at her, indifferent. "So what? Lots of kids has imaginary friends! You see them in the streets, or in the stores! YOU even had one when you were little!" Mac's mom sighed again. "Yes, when I was little. But by the time I was your age I didn't need my imaginary friend anymore." Mac's fear started up again, even more intense than when Terrence was chasing him. "What are you saying?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Bloo had become impatient, so he decided to lean against the door and listen in to what they were saying, and nothing could have prepared him for what Mac's mom said next. "I think it's time you got rid of Bloo." Bloo's jaw dropped, and he thought he could hear Mac do the same. "WHAT?" Mac exclaimed, and Bloo jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry, Mac," she continued, sounding upset while Bloo frowned. "I just think it's time! You need to grow up and be a big boy; and say goodbye to Bloo." Mac tried to regain his voice. "But-but mom, it's not fair!" He shouted, while Bloo silently agreed from the doorway. "We're best friends!" Despite the situation, Bloo felt a grin spread across his face. "Mac's best friend"; a title he was proud of.

"We'll be good, I'll keep him locked in my room!" While Bloo disagreed with the last part, his heart cracked when her heard Mac's desperate "Mom, please!" from inside the room.

"Mac, no, stop it!" His mom protested, her voice sounding raspy. "It's not about being good or you keeping him locked up! The fact is that you're a big boy and you're too old for him!" Bloo felt fear pulsing through his veins, turning his blood to ice. Mac's voice wavered as he let out one last "But-" before his mom said, "My decision is final. You have got to get rid of Bloo."


	3. House of Bloo's - Part 2

Silence.

For what seemed like hours, Bloo was in a stunned silence.

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, pieces that he felt would never come back together again. The family that had raised him since he was created, his own adopted mother, wanted him gone.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Bloo heard Mac's mother conclude. His whole body went numb. The hand that was raised to the door dropped to his side.

He heard the _clicking_ of her heels as she walked over to the door and swung it open. Bloo, his mouth still stuck open in shock, fell onto the carpet, with no attempt to break his fall. "Oh, sorry, Bloo." she said calmly, as if the whole terrible conversation had never occurred. She turned and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Bloo didn't try to get up, and was hit by a spitball that had come from Terrence. He sat on his bed, laughing at his pain. "Hasta la bye bye!" he said with a grin.

For the rest of the day, Mac and Bloo barely spoke at all, not even to each other. Mac was _mad_ , and was avoiding his mother the whole time that she was home. Bloo was sadly walking around the house, trying to imagine what life would be like away from Mac.

At last, the pair laid down on their bunk beds for what seemed like the final time. Bloo waited until he could hear Mac's breathing soften from underneath his bed, and then turned on the T.V.

"Sorry you have to go!"

"Go on, boy, get out of here!"

"And just like that, it's gone!"

"Featuring such blues classics as: 'Feelin' Blue', 'Gettin' Rid of the Blues', and 'No One Wants the Blues'."

Bloo quickly flipped through the channels, just wanting to find a station that would help ease his soul, and none of these were helping.

"Are you... alone?"

With a surge of anger, Bloo began flipping through the channels even faster, before settling on a Grand Canyon documentary.

"The Grand Canyon, spectacular, beautiful and mystifying. And one of the deepest, deepest, deepest depressions the world has ever known."

Bloo had _had it_. He spammed the buttons on the remote control faster than he ever had before.

"Aw, go away!"

"Nobody likes you anyways."

"That's for babies!"

"... Imaginary friends..."

"Get out before I make you!"

Bloo froze. Did he hear correctly? A commercial about imaginary friends? He quickly retraced his steps, until he found the commercial again.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful imagination habitation," a young woman's voice chirped happily. "We provide food, shelter, and a warm heart for imaginary friends looking for a place to call home!" Bloo felt a smile spread across his face. "So, if you know of, or have an imaginary friend that desperately needs a home, then come on down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: where good ideas are never forgotten."

Serenity woke up with a start. The sun was high in the sky, and was streaming sunlight through a crack in her window. She had almost overslept! She raced to the bathroom, and washed and dried her face. Then she dropped on all fours and padded into the long hallway.

After thumping down the stairs, she sat down at the long table with her friends and made herself a bowl of cereal. Once she had finished, she put her silverware in the sink, so that the caretaker of the house had less to clean up. She did more of her share of cleaning already!

Then Serenity got to do her favorite thing all morning, sit at the top of the main stairway and watch. She loved to sit and watch as all of the friends passed by the stairs as they went about their day. She was always surprised at how different each friend was from the next, and she often wondered how children could come up with such abstract creatures! It must take a lot of thought.

Soon, the room was quiet, as each friend had found somewhere to spend their time for the day in the large house. She was about to go up to her room, when she heard a knock at the door. Three knocks, to be precise.

She stopped. What would she do? Of course, since the person had knocked, she felt like she should go and answer the door. However, the foreman had specifically requested that only he or the caretaker could open the door to invite visitors.

She didn't want to upset the foreman, so she simply hid behind the wall and prayed that he would come to her rescue. She flicked one ear towards the door, and could just barely make out the voices behind it.

"I guess you're right..." a soft voice reluctantly agreed. It sounded like the voice of a young boy. "But still!"

"Mac, I know you're worried, but listen!" a higher-pitched voice said reassuringly. _Mac_. That must be the boy's name. "With me living here, Mom will be happy, Terrence will leave you alone, and you can visit me every day! It's perfect! Our problems are solved!"

At that very moment, Serenity could hear the foreman hop over to the door and quickly open it up. Both voices stopped and a hush grew over them both. She peered out from behind the wall. She couldn't see the visitors, but watched as the foreman tipped his hat in greeting. "Good day, gentlemen, how may I be of assistance?"

 _"_ Cool, a bunny butler!" The higher voice squeaked in excitement. Serenity shivered. Everyone knew not to talk to the foreman that way, especially since he doesn't forgive easily. "Well-"

"My good man!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I will have you know that I am Mr. Herriman, the head of business affairs at this facility, and am in no way a butler or any member of the service trade!" He crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, if you could please state your business."

Mr. Herriman was a large gray rabbit, with droopy ears and a white mustache and underbelly. He wore a small yellow vest with a long black overcoat, and white cuffs on his ankles and around his neck. He had a bright red bowtie tied around his neck, with a black tophat and a monocle over his left eye. He was a rule enthusiast, with a love for things being in perfect order, which was strange, considering that the house he ruled over was anything but perfect in content.

"Uhh... I... errr..." Mac stammered, trying to decide what to say. Mr. Herriman let out an impatient sigh. "Very well," he said cooly, "As I have more important issues to attend to than dealing with an _indecisive_ child, I shall bid you both good day!" He tried shutting the door, but Mac's friend stopped him.

"Waitaminute!" he called out in a single breath, shoving himself between the door and the wall. "My good man!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed, only to be cut short by the excited friend. It was in this position that Serenity could see what he looked like. He was nothing but a blue cylinder, with stubby arms, big eyes, and no legs. Though his design was simple, she still felt the same way; this friend was just as unique as all of the others.

"Please, Mister Rabbitman!" he begged.

"Herriman." Mr. Herriman growled.

"Please, Mister Herriman, my boy here," he quickly grabbed onto someone behind the door and yanked him in. "His name is Mac, and he has the worst life ever!" Mac tumbled to the ground, rubbing his head from the impact. He was just as she had imagined, a short, brown-haired boy who couldn't be more than 10 years old.

"I tell ya, it's so vile and horrible, I can't even begin to explain!" he continued, placing a hand to his head as if he couldn't go on. "But I'll try," he added quickly, while a surprised Mac perked up and shouted "What?"

"You see, this poor, pathetic kid lives all alone with me, his mother, and his jerky older brother in his trashy, run-down dump of an apartment, that's got no electricity, or running water! Man, oh man, does it stink! No, I mean it, it really does, it's got this foul, disgusting smell, it'll make you sick." he took a break from his story to add the last comment, while an embarrassed Mac shouted "Nuh-uh!"

"And, oh yeah, his brother is a total jerk who's like 8 feet tall and weighs 300 pounds, and he's got no brain, so he's like this full-on bully monster that beats up wimpy, little Mac all the time!" he started pounding his fists on Mac's stomach, then walked away.

"And there's never anyone home to stop him, 'cause his Mom works like 15 jobs every day of the week, _including_ weekends, not to mention that she doesn't even get home 'til like _midnight_..." While he told his story, Mac threw his arms up in the air and repeatedly smacked himself in the face out of pure embarrassment.

"So yeah, every day Mac is killed dead by his big stupid brother." he concluded, while Mac let out another "WHAT?", even louder this time.

"And, all this miserable kid has to look forward to in his crumby little life is _me_ , his best buddy Bloo!" Bloo said with a warm smile on his face. _Bloo_. _Well, at least it's easy to remember_ , Serenity thought.

"But get this!" Bloo continued, his smile fading. "His mother said that he's _too old for an imaginary friend,_ AND, he must _get rid of me!_ Can you believe it?" Bloo looked genuinely upset as he continued. "So, here I am, on my _knees_ ,"

"Nuh-uh!" Mac interrupted, pointing at his lower body.

"What?" Bloo asked, turning around to face him.

"Oh, right." Bloo agreed, and then proceeded to drop to the ground on what would be his "knees".

"So, here I am, on my _knees_ , at your mercy, kind sir!" Mac facepalmed and turned away, but said nothing. "So, if you could only find it in your big, bunny heart, to open up your beautiful and spacious home to this poor, rejected, hated, and unwanted imaginary friend, maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be so..." his lower lip trembled, and he fell onto the ground.

"... _blue_." He concluded, frown still shaking, as if he were about to cry. The, he perked up with a big grin on his face. Mr. Herriman said nothing, only crossed his arms and stared down at the friend.

Though not a very good liar, he could definitely put on a show. _He must watch a lot of T.V._ Serenity concluded. Though she could tell that parts of his story were lies, based off of Mac's reactions, she wasn't able to tell how much of it was actually true. Perhaps Mr. Herriman felt the same?

When he said nothing, Mac grabbed under the arms of a disappointed Bloo and said nervously, "I'm sorry sir, he's crazy, heh. We'll be on our-"

"Very well, I shall arrange a _tour_ for you." Mr. Herriman decided, adjusting his monocle.

"What?" Mac and Bloo said at the same exact time. Mac, because he couldn't believe how he could have fallen for such an obvious lie, and Bloo because he didn't know he was such a great actor.

Even Serenity was surprised. Though she didn't want it, she felt as if he would simply kick them both out regardless. She really wanted to get to meet the pair of them, they seemed very nice. Well, for the most part, anyway.

Mr. Herriman hopped over to the big microphone on the wall that resembled the top of an old record player, and began to shout into it. "Miss Frances, Miss Frances!" he called. "Your presence is requested in the foyer!" His voice echoed through the entire house, sounding through all of the identical speakers throughout each hallway. "There are two gentlemen here, in need of a tour." Mac and Bloo exchanged an excited smile.

When he got no response, he tried again. "Miss Fran-"

"I'M COMING! Sheesh!" the voice of a young woman yelled, which Bloo figured out was the voice of the lady on the commercial he saw the night before. "She will be with you momentarily," Mr. Herriman said calmly, as if her outbursts were common in the household. Then, he hopped away, into his office.

As soon, as he left, a shocked Mac and Bloo watched as a whole onslaught of friends passed them by, gazing at how different they all were. Serenity hadn't moved from her place behind the wall, because now she was feeling rather shy to meet them. However, she felt happy that they seemed to share her wonder with all of the unique friends that inhabited Foster's. Some flew, some were on wheels, and some had 26 legs! They were fuzzy, bald, lumpy, or scaly, all different colors and sizes and animals with different articles of clothing. It truly was a sight to behold.

After they all had passed, Bloo turned to Mac. "Well?" he asked, with a big smile on his face.

"It's okay," Mac responded, turning away with a bored expression. When Bloo gaped back at him in disbelief, he turned back towards him with a teasing smile on his face. Bloo did the same and playfully smacked him on the arm.

Soon after, "Miss Frances" had arrived, following a large green snot monster with a bandage on his arm. "Now do you know why you aren't supposed to run with scissors?" she asked him. "Scissors? Scissors!" she called out, and a pair of scissors with eyes and legs ran over to her. "Yeah?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"Scissors," the girl began patiently. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry." Scissors said, hanging his head a bit.

"Okay, go play." she ordered, and the two raced off. "DON'T RUN!" she yelled after them.

She had spiky red hair, that came up in a high ponytail with a bang swept over the left side of her face. She had a white Powerpuff Girls' shirt on, with a green sweatjacket over it. She had a long purple skirt and blue sneakers on as well.

"Whatever that bunny says is wrong," she said as she approached Mac and Bloo. "The name's not Frances, it's Frankie."

"I'm Bloo, and this is my boy Mac!" Bloo said cheerfully.

"Hey Bloo, hey Mac," Frankie responded.

"Hi!" Mac greeted.

"So, I guess you guys want a tour of the place?" Frankie asked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Bloo cheered, excited to get started. "Please," Mac added politely.

"Cool! Follow me," Frankie motioned for them to come closer, and she started walking up the stairs. "Foster's was founded in-"

"Miss Frances, Miss Frances!" Mr. Herriman's voice interrupted her lecture. "Your presence is requested in the 3rd floor sleeping quarters."

"I'M BUSY, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Frankie shouted, annoyed.

"It is Duchess, she-" Mr. Herriman began, but Duchess cut him off. 

"GIVE ME THAT!" A women's voice sounded over the loudspeaker in a french accent. "Frankie? Frraaannnkiie? GET UP HERE NOW!" she demanded.

Frankie shook her fist. "Aww, man, one of these days," she growled angrily. Mac and Bloo exchanged a confused glance. "Sorry guys," she said as she started hurrying up the stairs, " _Her royal majesty_ calls. But don't worry, I'll get someone to show you around. Hold on a sec." She quickly turned to one of the hallways that branched off of the foyer. "WILT? TOUR PLEASE!" she called.

She ran up the stairs, and almost tripped over Serenity."Oh, Serenity, there you are! Hey, would you mind helping out Wilt by showing these guys around?" Serenity gulped. "Oh, I don't know.." she began, but Frankie patted her on the head. "Thanks, you're a real pal!"

"I'm really sorry guys," she apologized at the top of the stairs. "These two will take care of you. But I'll try to meet up with you at the end of the tour, okay?" Mac and Bloo nodded happily.

"FRANKIE?" Duchess's voice sounded again, more irritated this time.

"COMING!" Frankie called, and stomped up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, is that okay?" a voice said from the hallway. A friend was just finishing a phone call. "You sure? Alright, okay, sorry though." The friend then ducked out from under the ceiling of the hallway and into the foyer.

He was _giant_ , at least 7 feet tall. He was bright red, with basketball shoes on that squeaked when he walked. He was so tall, Mac and Bloo had to tip their heads all the way back just to look at him. He had only one arm, and that arm had three long fingers attached to it. On his wrist was a sports band, and he had a blue-and-white #1 on his stomach. He had stitch marks all over him, but he had a big grin on his face. His head was almost shaped like the fluttering wings of a bird, with two eyes attached to his head on long antenna. One eye was bent strange and almost looked like a googly eye. He was clearly in an accident prior to meeting them.  
"Hey, how ya doing? Name's Wilt," He said in greeting. For several moments, Mac and Bloo said nothing, just stared up at him in awe. After a long while, Wilt said, "Yo, guys, hello?" and waved his hand in front of their faces. Still, they said nothing.

"Oh, okay. I get it," Wilt said understandingly. "It's cool, it's cool. I know I'm all broken with the wonky eye and the stubby arm, probably freaks you out, huh? Don't sweat it, I'll find someone else to-"

But that wasn't what was getting them at all. "You're tall," they both sighed in wonder.

"Oh. Well, yeah, uh... I guess. Uh.." Wilt stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"You should play basketball," Bloo said, eyes still locked on him.

"Oh, yeah?" Wilt said, his smile faltering. Still, he tried to keep his voice positive. "Yeah, well, I.. Uh... I used to... Errrr... Uhh... Y'know.. SO, how about that tour, huh?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

Mac and Bloo nodded eagerly. Wilt was about to start, when he said, "Oh, wait, we're missing a person, aren't we?" He turned around towards the stairs and called out, "Serenity? Are you there?" He then laughed a little. "Serenity, I can see your tail." She quickly swept her tail closer to her body, trying to become invisible. "It's okay, don't be shy. They don't bite!" Wilt joked. With a sigh, Serenity stood up. If she was going to make an entrance, she was going to do it right.

Fighting away her shyness, Serenity bolted out from behind the wall, and slid on the rug to turn and face the boys. She gave a big smile, and swept her gaze over each of them. "Hi, nice to meet you! My name's Serenity," she said sweetly. Mac waved and said "Hello," but Bloo gasped quietly in response. He stared up at her just like he had with Wilt, in awe.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her bright yellow fur was perfectly smooth, and her long ears flicked when she heard Mac's voice. The tips of her ears were black, and she had a long tail shaped like a lightening bolt, with a heart shape at the end. Her eyes were a soft orange, kindly staring down at him. She had big, bright red cheeks on the sides of her face. The base of her tail was a light brown, and she had light brown stripes on her back as well.

Bloo didn't know what to think at first. All he could do was stare. Then, she ran down the stairs, nearly slipping on the rug. She extended a paw to Mac in greeting, and he happily took her hand. "My name's Mac," he said happily, and Serenity smiled. She then moved on to Bloo.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked, extending her paw to him as well. She didn't want to admit that she had been spying on them, so she pretended to not know his name. He felt his face grow hot.

"Uh... I... I..." He sputtered. Mac answered for him, "His name is Bloo." Serenity smiled, and when he didn't give her his hand, she quickly grabbed it from his side and shook it as fast as she could.

When she did this, he felt his entire body burning as if he was on fire, and he collapsed onto the floor. Alarmed, she asked, "Are you okay?" Mac grinned down at his friend. "Oh, he's fine. He gets like that whenever he sees pretty girls," he teased. Serenity glanced away, feeling rather embarrassed, while Bloo shot back up and started smacking a laughing Mac.

Wilt, watching all this, decided to stop it before it got too intense. "Come on guys, let's get that tour started already." And with that, the group headed on their way.


	4. House of Bloo's - Part 3

Wilt led them to the first few rooms, saying their names aloud. "Waiting room, sitting room, living room, parlor!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry... I have to stop," he paused for a moment. "Okay? Okay, check this out:" Wilt pointed to a picture of an old woman above the fireplace. "This is Madame Foster. Man, i tell ya, if it wasn't for this little lady, none of us would even be here, 'cause you see, she's the one who had the bright idea to open up her own home, and give us forgotten imaginary friends a second chance! I mean, how cool is that?"

Overhearing the conversation, a few other friends agreed as they all passed by. "She rules!" said one. "She's awesome!" cried another flying past. Mac and Bloo were all smiles until a green stalk-like friend with one eye said, "She's old." Right afterwards, Mr. Herriman appeared with a wooden paddle, escorting the friend away. All four of them looked on, saying nothing.

"Hallways, hallways, hallways, HALT!" Wilt said abruptly, making the three jump. "Sorry I keep stopping, but I gotta point this out, okay?" He pointed to two big doorways exiting off of the main room. "This is Mr. Herriman's office, and trust me, you don't want to ever, ever, EVER get sent here." Right as Wilt stopped, the doors opened and the friend from before exited, hand on his backside. "I'll say," he grumbled, and the others watched him leave.

"Wash room, bathroom, powder room, laundry!" As they looked around the room, Wilt noticed a friend had dropped a sock onto the ground as they were carrying away their clothes. Wilt picked up the article and spun it like a basketball, and with his tongue stuck out, launched it perfectly into the basket. Mac and Bloo shared an impressed smile, and Serenity quickly whispered, "When it comes to basketball, Wilt's the KING. I don't think he's ever lost a game before!"

"Whoa," the pair hushed, before quickly following Serenity and joining Wilt again.

"DINING ROOM," Wilt shouted, " _tea room,_ pantry, kitchen!" As they started walking again, they caught sight of one the strangest friends in the whole house. She was a bird, with an airplane body, palm tree head, and red squiggly mouth. "Coco?" she asked, making Mac and Bloo even more confused. "Uh... no thanks." Mac stammered, but Bloo quickly said, "Yes," once she asked again.

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

This conversation continued for a while, with Bloo getting slightly more annoyed each time she asked. After a while he shouted, "YES, please, with marshmallows!" Serenity snickered, and Wilt said, "No, Bloo, no... this is Coco." He pointed in her direction. "She wasn't asking if you _wanted_ cocoa, well... she... all she says is Coco."

"Oh!" Bloo said, "Well then what _was_ she saying?"

With a goofy smile, Wilt said, "Ya want any juice?"

Coco now joined the group as Wilt continued his tour. "Hallways, hallways, hallways... hallways," Wilt was growing tired. Mac suddenly noticed his untied shoe, and bent over to take care of it, when he thought he heard breathing sounds coming from behind him. He turned to look, but didn't see anything, so he just walked off. But he didn't notice the figure hidden behind the turn...

"Music room, play room, mattress room, arcade!" Mac and Bloo were completely hypnotized by the games, so Wilt and Coco had to drag them out with a funny sigh. "Come on... Coco..." After they had left, the figure peeked out at them again.

"Bedrooms, bedrooms, bedrooms, bedrooms..." After opening the fourth door, Wilt spotted Frankie getting blankets thrown all over her. "No, no, no! This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Mac and Bloo recognized the voice to be Duchess, the screaming friend from earlier. "i will not stand for my _good_ linens to be washed with everyone else's dirty laundry!" She approached Frankie. "I have said this time and time again... wash with imported water only! I don't care if you have to run a pipe from the Swiss Alps, just do it, do it, DO IT!" She jabbed a finger in Frankie's face until she noticed the group watching from her door.

"What do YOU want?" she spat, making the group wince. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She didn't have to say it twice!

" _That_ is Duchess," Wilt said with a frown. "She _thinks_ she's the best idea ever thought of, but if you ask me, she's one of the worst."

Serenity nodded. "She's like a female Mr. Herriman, but worse."

As this was said, more friends passed by and agreed. "She's gross!" said one. "She's ugly!" said another. "She's evil!" muttered the green friend from before. he flinched as Mr. Herriman hopped by, but he just mumbled, "She is indeed."

Mac and Bloo watched them go, still all smiles, not noticing the shadowy figure watching them again. Mac suddenly turned around, and worriedly asked, "Hey Wilt, speaking of evil, are there any monsters here?" The figure behind the corner frowned.

" _Monsters_?" Bloo exclaimed. "What are you, crazy Mac? There aren't any-"

"Well..." Wilt interrupted, leading them outside.

Before them was a giant crate, chained to the ground and rocking dangerously back and forth. Growls and snarls could be heard from inside.

"They're called Extremessauruses," Wilt explained. "They're vicious and destructive Imaginary Friends created by jerky teenage boys." Mac and Bloo stared, horrified. "We gotta keep them locked up, 'cause boy, are they nasty!"

"Be careful," he hissed as a giant tentacle whipped by the window of the cage.

He started leading the group away, with Mac and Bloo at the end of the line. Before either of them had time to pick up the pace, the tentacle shot down and grabbed Mac, lifting him into the air.

"HELP!" he cried, while a terrified Bloo called after him. "MAC!"

Mac kept screaming as the beast shook him around, while his friends sat helpless watching. Wilt was jumping around, shouting "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, BUT THAT'S DEFINITELY _NOT_ OKAY!" Coco was running around in circles, and Serenity was trying to... _electrocute_ the monster? She couldn't get a proper aim though, with the danger of hitting Mac instead.

But not all hope was lost, for the shadow had finally made it's appearance! The purple creature sprinted towards the crate with the intentions of saving the boy, but only ended up frightening Mac even more. "M-M-MONSTER!" he cried out again, as the smaller beast roared.

He ran headfirst into the crate, startling the creature into dropping Mac. He quickly caught Mac before he hit the ground, and started to aggressively rock him while crying. " _El chico muerto!"_ he sobbed.

The other friends finally released the breath they were holding out of relief, but Bloo wasn't taking _any_ chances. He charged at the both of them, shouting "LET HIM GO!" He started covering the new friend with tiny punches. "You big, stupid _monster_!"

Bloo's tiny form had no possible chance of really hurting him, but it was definitely enough to startle him into running, Mac still held tightly in his arms. " I no monstro!" he cried.

"Wait, stop! I just wanna PUNCH you!" Bloo shouted out the all-too-familiar line, chasing after him.

"No Bloo, no!" Wilt called out, trying to get them to relax. "It's okay, it's okay!" His cries were in vain, as the lot continued to run in circles around him, yelling all the while.

" _El azul es loco_!" was the next cry, as the purple figure whizzed past Coco, who started to talk to him herself.

"Coco?" she asked. He only screamed in response.

"Co-coco coco co!" she said again.

"NO!" was the answer she got.

"Coco coco-co!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

"Co-coco, coco coco!" She said, gentler this time.

" _Sí,_ " he stopped yelling.

"Coco coco, coco coco!"

" _Sí_ ,"

"Coco-co coco, coco coco, co?"

This last line finally consoled him, and he slowed to a stop with a smile. " _Sí, gracias_ Coco. _Usted tiene tal manera con palabras_."

He gently set Mac down, and flashed him a warm grin. "Good job, Coco," Wilt said relieved. "You sure have a way with words."

Serenity petted her feathers. "I'll say."

This is when Bloo finally caught up, and with a yowl, lept at Mac's savior and bit his arm. he started running and screaming again, only with a rabid-guardian stuck to him. "Bloo, stop! I think he's cool!" Mac shouted.

" _Sí, sí_ , I cool, I cool!" He pleased. "The little boy, he get swung arounf=d and around and around, and oh, it so scary! I, uh, howyousay, try to help! Please little crazy blue man, I no monster, I am good guy! I am friend!

This made Bloo ease up. "Fwend?" he asked through a mouthful of fur.

" _Sí!_ " he said again.

"Yes, that's what we've been trying to tell you!" Wilt sighed. "Mac, Bloo, this is Eduardo, and he's one of the sweetest and kindest friends we've got here at Foster's!" A bashful Eduardo started to drag his foot in the sand. "He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

" _Sí_ , I too scared of them anyway," Eduardo added with a shrug.

"But why were you being all sneaky, and hiding from us all day?" Mac wondered aloud.

"I, uh... howyousay, scared of the little kids, and, well... I was, uh, afraid... you would not like me... and so I hide," Eduardo mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Not like you? You're crazy, you saved me! You're a hero, Eduardo," Mac said smiling.

"Eh, _hero_?" Eduardo beamed.

"See, friends!" Wilt said. "We're all friends." Serenity glanced up at Eduardo's shoulder, noticing how Bloo was still clamped on. "Um, I think that means you can get off now," she whispered good-naturedly.

"Oh! Uh... right! Sorry," Bloo stammered, quickly hopping up of Eduardo to stand beside her. Eduardo smiled at him, and all was forgiven.

"And speaking of friends, man oh man, you should see all the kinds of friends we have at Foster's!" Wilt said excitedly, starting the tour up again with a new member.

"There's friends with horns..." Wilt said inside of a horse stable. "with wings... with horns AND wings... with horns and wings that TALK!"

"Hey, Wilt!" said a pink one.

"Hay?" Wilt asked, offering her some. "She accepted it with a "Thanks!"

"Simple ones, stealthy ones, two-in-ones, _un_ imaginative ones," he ended that last line on a friend that looked suspiciously similar to a certain evil monkey.

"Some kids aren't that creative, so they just copy what they see on TV. What are ya gonna do?" Wilt mused.

"Furry, fuzzy, fluffy, _funky_!" A grosser-than-usual friend, called Sloppy Moe, had wandered into the room, making the group flinch with his unusual scent. "Oh man, _wooo_!" They all fanned their noses and quickly made their exit.

"Big, small, young, old!" Mr. Herriman growled at the last comment. "Why, I never..."

"Happy, sad, good, _bad_ ," Wilt pointed towards Duchess, who snarled, "Well, I never..."

"And don't forget!" Bloo added, turning towards each of his new friends.

"Silly," he said at Coco.

"Nervous," at Eduardo.

"Helpful," at Wilt.

"Pretty," was the shy comment towards Serenity.

"And now-" Mac put in his own: " _Blue_."

"You mean?" Bloo said excitedly, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah," Mac said with a grin. "You can stay."

"WOOHOO!" Bloo cheered, and began running in circles around the foyer, whooping and hollering with all his new friends. He then tackled Mac from behind, one of the many common things in Mac's own home and cried, "This is _so AWESOME_!"

Coco was caught in the moment too, and started doing something completely random, _laying eggs_. Giant plastic ones, to be precise.

"Whoa..." Bloo said, watching her race around. "What's she doing?" Mac asked Wilt.

"Whenever she gets excited, she lays these eggs!" Wilt tossed some over to the pair. "Open them up, there's a prize inside!" Mac popped open a yellow one, and little shape slid out.

"Hey, a vase!" Wilt exclaimed. "That's a new one."

"Wow! Thanks, Coco!" Mac said happily, scooping a bunch of them up.

"Coco," was the appropriate answer.

"This place is _crazy_!" Bloo suddenly shouted. "I _love it_!"

"Glad to hear it!" said a familiar voice: Frankie. "I guess you dug the tour? Pretty cool, huh?"

"The _coolest_!" Bloo answered. "This place is perfect!"

"Yeah!" Mac agreed, arms full of eggs. "It's just like Bloo said - with him living here Mom will be happy, Terrence will leave me alone, and I can visit him every day! Our problems are solved!"

"Well... um, there is _one_ little problem." Frankie mumbled, a bit uncomfortable. The friends behind her also had an uneasy look.

"What? C-can't Bloo live here?" Mac asked, starting to worry.

"yes, but-" Frankie tried continuing but Bloo interrupted her.

"Then there's no prob: I stay here, Mac comes to see me every day, done deal!"

Frankie knelt down to face them, a sad look on her face. "Um... Mac, Bloo? Foster's is a _foster_ home; it's not a boarding house. If you leave Bloo here, you can't come see him, because he won't be yours anymore."

" _What_?" Mac shouted.

"He'll be put up for adoption like everybody else here," Frankie continued.

"Adoption?" Bloo also shouted, fearful.

"Yeah," Wilt said slowly. "For one reason or another, we've all been given up by our creators, and as much as we all _love_ living here, what we really want is to be adopted by a new kid who needs an Imaginary Friend."

The other friends all nodded sadly.

"Well then forget it!" Bloo said solemnly, opening the door. "As cool as this place is, adoption's not an option! Come on Mac," he sounded a bit disappointed. "Let's go..."

"Wait." Mac said quickly.

"W-what? Come on Mac, adoption?" Bloo spun around, alarmed. He wasn't really going to- he _couldn't_ actually be considering giving him up!

"I know, but what else can I do?" Mac said regretfully, carrying his eggs with him out the door. "Mom _said_!"

"But-"

"But don't worry, I'm _not_ giving you up. Just stay here until I think of a better idea."

"If I come back tomorrow?" he asked Frankie.

"Still yours, but if a kid shows up and wants him, and you're not here, he will be adopted."

Mac and Bloo stared at each other for a while. Mac thought about the risk he was taking - if he showed up too late, he would lose his best friend _forever_. But if he didn't give it a shot, who knows where Bloo would have to go?

"Okay," he said.

"Okay? OKAY?" Bloo was shocked at how easy the decision came.

"Don't worry, I _will_ be here." Mac swore, and he meant it. The world would have to explode for him to not come back for Bloo.

Bloo's face was sad, and he extended his arms out towards his creator.

"A hug?" Mac asked. "Uh..." he felt a bit awkward, knowing how much of a jerk the other friends must think of him leaving Bloo here. He had to think of a hasty exit.

"I got these... uh... sorry, I'll be back." it was a lame excuse, he knew, but it was all he had. "I promise!" he called over his shoulder one last time, and was down the road towards his home.

Bloo's shoulders sagged as Mr. Herriman went to close the door. " _I'll be back_ ," he mocked in a menacing tone. "Hmm! If I had a carrot for every time I heard that, I'd be a very fat rabbit! But don't worry, master Bloo, you look like a fine Imaginary Friend, and will most certainly be snatched up by a new child in no time."

Bloo trotted towards the window, try to see if Mac was still there, waiting for him.

He wasn't.

Back at his own apartment, Terrence was waiting for him. "You are so BUSTED!" he hissed at his brother, who stalked towards his room. "Coming home late? Trying to get me in trouble? Well, your little plan didn't work: Mom's not home yet. Where were ya anyway, _stupid_?" he said that smacking Mac's head.

"What are those _stupid_ eggs, _stupid_? Where's that _stupid_ little blue friend of yours, _stupid_?" Mac tried not to show his anger.

"Mom told ya to get rid of him, oohohoho boy! If you didn't, you're gonna be so BUST-"

"I WAS NOWHERE, THEY'RE NOTHING AND I TOOK CARE OF IT! _HAPPY?_ " Mac screamed. Terrence only raised an eyebrow as Mac slammed the door.

Throwing the eggs in his closet, mac marched towards his bunk bed and flung himself under the covers, beside his framed picture of Bloo. He lied there angry for a few moments, but slowly grew more said as he realized what he was just forced to do. Poor Bloo... what if he didn't make it in time? Trying not to cry, he rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Back at Foster's, Bloo had already chosen where he wanted to bunk; with the four new friends he had made that day.

"Make yourself at home!" Wilt chirped, walking over to this bed: the bottom bunk. Coco and Eduardo also wandered inside. Bloo came in slower, carrying his new sheets.

He glanced around the tiny room, nothing like the room he and Mac once shared. There was a green nest in one corner, next to a single bed. On the other side of the room was the bunk. That's when he noticed how the beds all had names on them; and none of them were his. Where was he supposed to go?

Wilt was already settling into his bed when he noticed Bloo laying on the floor in the corner. Suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for what he had already gone through that day, he suddenly said, "I'm sorry, um... um... okay... uh," trying to think of a plan.

"Here, take my bunk!" Wilt offered. Bloo slowly got up and walked over, gingerly sitting on the mattress. He looked ready to say something, but Wilt topped him.

"No, no, I don't want to hear it. It's totally cool! I'll take the floor, no problem!"

Wilt dropped to the ground and rolled underneath the bunk, sticking his feet out from the bottom. "This is awesome!" he said cheerfully, even though it must be really uncomfortable.

Bloo didn't object, however, and sank under the covers. He glanced around again, watching everyone else get settled. Coco was nesting into her own little space, and Eduardo was in the bed next to her. " _Buenos noches, azul_!" he said, a bit too loudly. He then said something else in Spanish, something Bloo was unable to catch. Coco tried to translate, which only left Bloo more confused. Wilt laughed from underneath him. "They said goodnight, Bloo. And don't worry, Mac's coming back." Wilt patted his head.

He started to lay back down again, when movement from above suddenly caught his eye. Serenity peered over the edge of the bed, slightly startling him. "Oh, sorry!" she whispered, apologetically. "I guess you didn't see me come in!"

She hopped down from the top bunk, landing right beside him. He suddenly grew very shy, not wanting to say anything. Serenity filled the silence by saying, "I can see that you're worried, but you shouldn't be. Let me guess, you've known Mac for a long time, right?"

Bloo nodded, the heaviness of Mac's absence starting to settle in again.

"He seemed very nice! I've never really gotten to meet many kids who come here before, so Mac's definitely my favorite so far."

Bloo listened, a small smile suddenly forming. It almost felt wrong to smile at a time like this, but there was something so soothing about Serenity's voice that he almost couldn't help it.

"And I can tell you care a lot about him. Easy to see, once you starting chasing Eduardo around like that." she giggled quietly, trying not to disturb the others. She turned towards Bloo with a soft smile.

"And I know that he cares about you a bunch, too. So if what I said is true, then there's no doubt that he'll come back." Serenity's face was full of confidence, something Bloo couldn't match right now.

"If you need me, I'll be up here. G'night!" Serenity hopped back up, and Bloo could hear her settle back into her bed.

Bloo rested his head on the pillow again. Even with his friends' kind words, his nerves were still running wild. The same went for Mac. Sleep didn't come easy for the pair of them.

Only when Mac rolled over and saw Bloo's picture did he feel slightly consoled. That didn't last long, with Terrence shooting spitballs at him from the other room. Right as Terrence spat the final ball, Bloo was hit with something back at Foster's.

One of Coco's eggs? He tossed it back on the bed, curiously popping it open. Inside: a photo of Mac.

He picked it up, and looked over at Coco, who was smiling brightly at him. She then went back to sleep.

Bloo looked down at his new photo, truly smiling this time. He placed it with care beside his nightstand, gazing at it warmly. That's when he felt eased enough to finally get some rest.

Mac could swore he felt something, all the way in his own room, now that Terrence himself had gone to bed. He held Bloo's picture close to his chest.

Thinking of the other, both boys slept soundly, knowing for sure that they'd see each other again the following day.


End file.
